


Until Someone Else Says It

by whyteboardmarker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Multi, Professor Reinette, Professor Ten, Student Rose, Threesome - F/F/M, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyteboardmarker/pseuds/whyteboardmarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Noble and Rose Tyler are friends. Best friends. They're even flatmates. But he's a professor and she is a student. Not that the university cares if anything goes on between them. But James may be forced to make a move when another professor takes interest in <i>his<i></i></i> Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Someone Else Says It

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I'm bringing across from fanfiction. Published on the 15/4/15. 
> 
> Doctor Who is the property of the BBC and no financial gain is being earned from any of my works.

Doctor James Noble stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth and squinted his eyes in concentration. He was trying to follow the train of thought of the student whose final paper he was correcting. It was not until the final paragraph that it all made sense and he silently declared the student to be brilliant. He made a happy noise as he wrote the mark on the top. He placed the last paper on the pile and then looked for his tiny blue police box paperweight that Rose had given him after his paper storm disaster of last two semesters. How did he live without her before? Most of all he loved her name for him. Doctor. He was her Doctor.

He stretched his left arm and scratched his lower stomach with his right. He grumbled something about food, picking up a fob watch (another gift from Rose), alarmed at the time. Rose was supposed to be home forty minutes ago! He scrambled for his phone on the desk and was about the press call button when he heard keys jingling at the front door. He ran out of his office and pulled opened the front door of his (well his and Rose's) flat. Rose looked up from the keys in her hand and smiled, plastic bags at her feet.

"Thanks Doctor. I brought curry. Antonio's was too far away and Singh's was closer and I didn't want you trying to cook again after last time."

He made an affronted noise and was about to protest. Rose raised her hand to stop him but most importantly she did that smile. The one where her tongue poked out. His eyes were of course focused on that lovely pink muscle that he wanted to su- No! He was not going to think about his best friend like that. It was not as if she showed him any interest in that field of things. He was not going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Besides, she was a student at the university he taught in. It was frowned upon to be involved with a student on the whole but it was not against policy to be with a student out of your respect faculty. Not that he and Rose were involved in the first place. James taught Physics while Rose did Art. Two completely separate areas, different ends of the spectrum. He was already considered odd, previously having strings of different flatmates, both professors and students, who only lasted a semester or even less. Rose held a new record and was still counting, she was on the first semester of her last year and had been with him since her first.

"Doctor! Are you listening?"

"Erm… Something about the shop?"

"Martha was late for her shift and I covered for her. She was playing mediator to her parents. Again. Why can't they give the poor girl a break?"

Rose worked part time at the tiny coffee shop near the university. She needed to fund herself through her program without any help. Rose sighed and picked up the bags, handing them to James to walk in. She threw her keys and purse onto the coffee table and unzipped her hoodie.

"I'm gonna wash up. You could start without me. I know you're hungry. Sorry for the wait."

"No. It's alright. I'll wait for you. I guess I could pick out the movie and start that."

She smiled a sweet little smile at him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks. I won't take long."

She walked away while James touched where she had kissed him. He was smitten. It made no sense denying it to himself.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The semester was over and Rose was relieved. Finally she had a mini-break. She needed to relax and gather some of that inner peace that was long gone since the first day of uni. Maybe she could convince James to visit her mother with her. Christmas was near and the air was filled with sounds of ringing bells. If she could corner him under a mistletoe… She could pull his lower lip between hers and open to him. She would slide her hands to grab his arse that sent many women (including herself) and even men crazy. She would grab him and pull his hips to join with hers.

She skipped ahead to his bedroom, opening the door and jumping on the bed next to him. He looked up from his book when she opened the door. His glasses had slipped when she landed so she placed it back up with her finger.

"You do realise that I could have been starkers? Knocking gives warning."

She snuggled into the pillow on her side, inhaling his scent. He always smelt so good.

"You do the same to me. You argument has no grounds."

He sniffed and sat up straighter.

"I am just checking on your safety. In most accidents you don't have time to call for help. I don't want my best friend falling in peril."

Rose rolled to her stomach and pushed herself up to her elbows. She tilted her head and quirked her eyebrow.

"Is my bathrobe going to strangle me?"

"No. But the plastic arm will. Why do you have that again?"

"Used it for a sculpture but it didn't work out. It just remained I guess."

James jumped out of bed pulling Rose over to his side. He grabbed her shoulder and hip, bringing her to incredibly close contact to his body. Her face was smashed against his neck, her nose nuzzling the hollow of his throat. Her mouth watered at his scent. He never wore cologne. He recently showered, smelling of soap and James. A light shadow of his afternoon scruff pricked her forehead. Her hand rested on his chest, slowly dragging it to his heart. He made a purring-like noise as she did, petting her hair. He pushed her back slowly, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

He rubbed her shoulders with his thumbs then passed down her arms to hold her hands.

"To destroy that bloody arm."

"Still don't trust it?"

Rose stifled a giggle. He quirked that delicious left eyebrow and squeezed her hands.

"I never did."

"And would you still burst into my room after we kill an inanimate object?"

He looked at her seriously, lowering his forehead to hers.

"I have to keep you safe."

Rose almost believed that he loved her in these moments.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rose's final semester began with a new addition to the faculty teaching staff. It was rather unconventional to begin teaching in the middle of the year but Professor Love had a rather unfortunate accident with her lip ring and her boyfriend's intimate piercing. Emergency leave was of course required for a few days but Professor Love was traumatised. A professor from France accepted to cover for the position after consultation with Professor Love. She would still be acting as a moderator for final marking to balance fairness.

Mademoiselle Renee Poisson was the most agreeable and pleasant professor in the university according to Rose after three classes. Well apart from James but he was never Rose's Professor. Renee (she insisted that Professor Poisson was pretentious) seemed to take a genuine interest in Rose's work. She had never seen such effortless talent and elegance from an artist so young. The technique and skill was impeccable, beauty and life drawing from each brush stroke. Renee simply needed to know her better.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

John was strangely quiet one evening two months into the semester. He pushed his broccoli around the plate, making a frowny face. He had a situation which he was deliberating about. He muttered restlessly to himself, shifting a piece of broccoli for the nose. He sighed dramatically, sulking on the couch.

Rose looked up from her plate and stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

She let out a disbelieving laugh and shook her head.

"And I kissed Professor Harkness in his office today."

John shot up, clearly missing her sarcastic tone.

"What?!"

Rose giggled at him. James was intensely protective of Rose. He believed that every man wanted to take advantage of her beauty and kindness.

"Doctor, I have not kissed anyone since mom caught us under the mistletoe at Christmas. Now, that I have got your complete attention. Will you tell me why the vegetables in your plate are in need of antidepressants?"

He sighed again. He didn't want to tell her but she was there with her eyes shining with concern for him. How could he resist anything she ever asked of him? How could he resist her in general? He was a kept man since the moment she answered his ad for a flatmate. The fates had not conspired against him in keeping the best thing that that ever happened to him. He was eternally grateful.

"Renee asked me out."

He saw her furrow her brow and bit her lip.

"Oh."

"Yeah… I told her I had to think about it."

He watched her bit her nail, a nervous gesture she was trying to quit.

"You should say yes."

James blinked in shock. Surely she must have felt something for him. They were far more intimate than friends, dancing on the boundary that led to lovers. Perhaps he had missed his chance, continuously dodging each act of a lover she performed for him. He was always a coward and had caused her to retreat. He swallowed as regret passed through him.

"Are you fine with it if I say yes?"

He watched a forced smile placed on her lips, the light lacking from her eyes.

"I want you to be happy Doctor. I would never stand in your way. Say yes."

This time he heard the sincerity of her words. If this was what Rose wanted for him, who was he to deny her?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rose was completely puzzled with Renee. If she was seeing James, why did Renee include her in every date with him? Rose had never seen her kiss him besides on the cheek, which Renee did for her too. She knew the French to be more amorous but Renee seemed to be holding back.

On the fifth date (Rose was unsure if it was a date or a party), Rose was indisposed with the curses of womanly biology. This was the worst one in months and was curled up into a ball on her bed. She was wearing James' sweatpants which were rolled up at the ankles since they were too long. She also had his henley for comfort but mostly for his scent. James never complained or commented when she took his clothes but was rather sympathetic during her cycles.

There was a knock on her door which then slightly opened. Rose automatically knew that it was not James. He never knocked and had seen her naked quite a few times, a courtesy she was yet to return to him.

"Rose? James said you weren't feeling very well and that he didn't want to leave you alone."

Rose shifted a little and winced. Cool, soft hands brushed the hair from her face.

"It's my cycle. Rather vicious this time."

Rose was beyond caring about propriety. What was her Professor doing in her bedroom in the first place?

"Can I help?"

Rose was decided to allow it. James was sourcing her chocolate which seemed to be lacking in the flat. Renee pushed up the henley to the middle of Rose's back and gently begin massaging. Rose moaned. All the pain was being replaced with pleasure. How was she doing that?

"Is this fine?"

Rose could feel Renee's hair brushing her back, raising her pores. Rose moaned again after a particularly sweet spot.

"Don't stop."

She was ready for a bit more pressure on her back.

"Harder. Please!"

Renee complied and Rose was in heaven. She soon fell asleep with the loss of tension. Both women were oblivious to a Physics professor wide-eyed at the door, afraid to disturb whatever what going on behind the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rose officially held a degree to her name. Her graduation was successful with her even earning a scholarship for postgraduate studies for the next year. She was immensely proud of herself for coming so far under less than desirable circumstances which prevented her in the beginning. Her mother was ecstatic, boasting throughout the council estate that her daughter was an educated woman. Jackie had stayed with her and James for the week of graduation before returning home.

Rose was sorting post when there was a knock on the door. James was laying on the couch and righted himself to answer the door. Renee was at the entrance looking rather stressed, wringing her hands together. She spoke before they could talk.

"Can I speak to you both?"

James and Rose looked at each other worriedly and turned to Renee.

"Of course. Rose just had the kettle on. Must be still warm. I'll make a c-"

Renee cut him off.

"Can we all go for a walk?"

Rose was sceptical. What was going on? The normally calm blonde beauty was agitated and restless. James beat her to reply.

"That's fine. Rose?"

Rose nodded at him and headed for her jacket.

"Yeah. That's good."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The three were walking in the park and stopped when Renee suddenly turned to face them both.

"I'm sorry."

Both Rose and James were confused. What was she apologising for? She did not do anything that warranted an apology. She was never jealous or petty towards Rose and she never pressured James into living without a female flatmate. They both held questioning glances towards Renee. Renee reached for James hands and looked to him with tearful eyes.

"I used you."

It was a shocking admission to hear, considering they had never suspected or had any evidence of Renee using James. Rose was confused. This was not a true statement and it would never be. James' eyebrows raised and opened his mouth to speak. No words passed from his lips. Renee looked from James to Rose, eyes shining.

"Do you not know?"

Now Rose and James were utterly lost. Were all French women dedicated to confusing the hell out of people when it came to relationships? They both shook their heads at her, choosing to remain quiet.

"I used James to get closer to you, Rose."

"What?"

It was the only thing Rose could say. How could an immensely talented and accomplished woman pass over James? She never felt any attraction to her sex and had never had any offers from her own until now.

"Do you mean…romantically?"

Renee walked towards Rose with her face passionate in her admission.

"Oh."

Rose exhaled. This was wow and completely unexpected. She could not find a reason for why Renee wanted her.

"Why?"

"Do you not see yourself? You are beautiful, kind and wonderful. You ignite a fire that burns through my core and only eases by you touch. You work makes me see my soul and bares me to what I have lost and what I have gained. I have never felt such passion."

Rose turned to James who stared at her. His eyes were alight and blazing, eyes almost black. She was worried for him. He looked so intense and possibly angry. She needed to speak with him before she lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Doctor, I-"

She was cut off by his lips urgently pressing against hers, his hands fisted in her hair. Rose ignored the gasp from Renee and furiously matched James's tongue. She was going to burn and she would burn so bright for her Doctor. He slowed down to pecks and ended with a kiss to each eyelid before placing his head in the crook of her neck. He then raised as Rose slowly opened her eyes. James' thumbs smoothed the apples of her cheeks before he whispered to her lips.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

This was it. Rose gasped. At his admission she could feel the turn of the Earth, the light of the stars in the day and the breath of life from James' love. She met his eyes and gave him a chaste kiss. It was the most love she had ever felt from contact.

"Quite right too."

"Oi!"

James pulled her shoulders to look at her while she laughed. She ran her fingers down his sideburns, gently smiling at him.

"I love you too my Doctor."

James kissed her again but more slowly this time, savouring each precious moment. His Rose loved him. Nothing would take this moment away from him. That was until they heard a sob. Renee had tears running down her eyes, her hand clasped against her mouth. Rose and James slowly let go of each other to face her.

"I'm sorry. All I want is your happiness Rose. I wish you the best with James."

Renee turned to James, her face fierce.

"Promise me that you will always love and cherish her as she deserves to."

James matched her expression, a storm brewing in his eyes.

"I would never let her fall or suffer. I want her for my own. She is not my soulmate. She is my soul itself. I promise to love her above all and cherish her until my dying breath."

Rose's breathing hitched at his confession. She loved him. She loved him so much that her heart would burst with love as it poured through her body. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. They saw Renee gave a small smile and wiped her eyes.

"Good. I will take my leave. Goodbye. I wish you all the happiness you deserve my angel. My Rose."

Renee turned to leave when Rose was inspired.

"Stop!"

Renee and James both looked to Rose, Renee heartbreakingly and James curiously. She grasped James' hand in her right hand and Renee's with her left hand. She looked at Renee and then James. She was contemplating the merits of her idea before she decided it was worth it.

"I've always wanted to try a threesome."


End file.
